


You are the Universe - Traduction

by Rikka_kun



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 15th Century, Angst, Depression, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Loneliness, Mortality, Pining Crowley (Good Omens), Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikka_kun/pseuds/Rikka_kun
Summary: « Tu n’es pas seul, l’univers entier se trouve en toi.N’agis plus qu’à ton échelle. Tu es l’univers dans un mouvement extatique.Mets le feu à ta vie. Pars à la recherche de ceux qui attisent le feu en toi. » // RumiCrowley traverse une mauvaise passe quand il percute un homme capable de l’aider à se remettre de ce quatorzième siècle calamiteux et de retrouver sa place dans le monde.





	You are the Universe - Traduction

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you are the universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773718) by [witching](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witching/pseuds/witching). 

La fête de la Saint Valentin n’a jamais été un événement crucial pour Crowley. Non seulement parce qu’il lui fallait rendre un rapport spécial – _Les vacances humaines sont essentielles à notre but_, lui avait dit un démon de gestion qui pleurnichait, _parce qu’ils entretiennent un environnement hyper propice aux tentations _– mais aussi parce qu’il n’en n’avait jamais compris l’intérêt.

L’idée même de canoniser des personnes en saints était risible selon lui, et l’idée de les célébrer chacun individuellement avec leurs propres vacances était purement et simplement ridicule. Les gens accomplissaient des choses incroyables, merveilleuses et magnifiques sans ce genre de reconnaissance, sans que personne le sache, bien moins que cette déification douteuse. De plus, ça posait tellement de problèmes d’idolâtrie et d’iconoclasme. Il imaginait qu’il devrait se réjouir de la discorde créée, mais c’était fatiguant dans l’ensemble.

Et ensuite il y avait – eh bien. Sa seule constante, son seul compagnon, s’en était allé à cause d’une mission pour la majeure partie du siècle, alors les connotations de ce jour en particulier n’intéressaient pas vraiment Crowley, surtout depuis ces dernières années. L’amour romantique n’était qu’un lointain rêve pour lui. S’il cherchait une appréciation plus abstraite du concept de l’amour, alors il finirait inévitablement embourbé dans ses pensées lui faisant se souvenir d’à quel point les humains pouvaient être détestables. Même si son point de vue naturel était plutôt de nature optimiste, ça se révélait quelques fois difficile de le rester quand il faisait face à des souffrances profondes et incessantes. Et c’était difficile de rester optimiste quand on était seul.

Il allait et venait entre l’Angleterre, la France et l’Italie depuis la première moitié du siècle, au début seulement pour voir du pays, puis pour mesurer l’intensité des dégâts, pour ensuite essayer de fuir. Quand la famine débarquait quelque part, elle restait pour un temps, alors Crowley apprit rapidement qu’il valait mieux partir quand il détectait les premiers signes, plutôt que de rester dans les parages pendant que tout le monde mourrait de faim. Quand la guerre débuta, il pensait que ce n’était pas grand-chose contrairement à ce qu’ils disaient, bien que la France et l’Angleterre en fassent trop comme d’habitude, mais la fin n’arriva pas. Quand la peste balaya tout sur son passage, il ne pouvait pas le supporter plus longtemps.

Il se cachait en espérant que tout n’était qu’un mauvais rêve – pas littéralement, évidemment, il devait continuer son travail démoniaque même si le monde le faisait pour lui. Non, il se cachait de l’intérieur, verrouillant les parties de lui qui se souciaient d’un lieu sûr, et se libérant de nouveau quand le pire était derrière. Le pire était terminé depuis un moment maintenant, mais il restait sur ses gardes pour encore quelques décennies, juste au cas où. Ça le rendait amer, triste, et totalement et complètement seul.

Il était à présent aux premières étapes de sa sortie du cocon. Il essayait de s’acclimater à vivre de nouveau parmi les humains et de s’impliquer avec eux. Il trouva que le festival en ville pour les vacances était un bon endroit parmi tant d’autres pour sauter le pas. Il faisait froid, pas suffisant pour éteindre les organes de Crowley, mais assez pour lui faire regretter d’avoir quitté la chaleur de son foyer. Il écarta de dangereuses pensées qui hantèrent son esprit (tu sais qui est toujours chaleureux, souffla une petite voix, et il ne put poursuivre le fil de sa pensée sans devenir fou) et tira son corps vers un mug chaud d’hydromel.

Bien qu’il n’ait pas besoin de boire, il réexamina l’idée d’entrer dans une taverne pleine de fêtards saouls et se demanda s’il ne valait pas mieux rentrer chez lui. L’endroit était bruyant, tout le monde était heureux et il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il paya sa boisson et réalisa un petit miracle pour s’assurer que personne ne le remarque sortir de la taverne en tenant un mug dans la main. Il y avait beaucoup de festivités dans la rue, mais c’était plus facile de les éviter pour Crowley, n’étant pas dans un endroit clos.

Il marchait tranquillement, assimilant les bruits et les odeurs et essayant de se souvenir que c’était pour ça qu’il aimait être là et qu’il aimait les humains. Ils étaient bagarreurs, impolis, bourrés et ils insultaient les mères des autres, mais quand ils dessaoulaient, ils écrivaient de la poésie, coupaient du bois de chauffage, jouaient avec des poupées et célébraient l’amour. Ces créatures avaient toujours été les préférées de Crowley de toute cette stupide planète, et il pensait que la meilleure manière de les adorer de nouveau était de simplement vivre parmi eux. Jusque-là, ça ne marchait pas.

Etant trop absorbé dans l’humanité ou trop perdu dans ses pensées, Crowley ne prêtait pas suffisamment attention pour éviter de percuter un homme la tête la première. Une épaule très pointue cogna ses lunettes de soleil ; ses yeux suivirent la trajectoire de leur chute avant qu’il ne relève la tête pour jeter un regard furieux à qui possédait ladite épaule. Il ouvrit la bouche et prit une inspiration pour lancer une remarque désobligeante avant de pouvoir poursuivre sa journée, mais l’homme l’interrompit.

« Oh, c’est brillant, » souffla-t-il, empli d’un émerveillement enfantin et de joie. « Comment faites-vous ça ? »

Crowley tenta de dire « quoi ? » mais l’homme ne semblait pas d’humeur à le laisser en placer une.

« Jamais vu des lentilles d’une telle couleur d’aussi loin que je me souvienne. » marmonna-t-il, pensif. Il s’avança d’un pas et leva lentement une main vers le visage du démon. « Puis-je ? »

Crowley fronça vivement les sourcils sous la confusion, mais ne put rien faire d’autre que d’hocher la tête. L’homme entoura son visage de ses deux mains, fixant du regard dans – non, fixant _directement_ ses yeux, pressant doucement ses paupières pour avoir différents angles et agitant une petite lumière devant lui. Ça aurait pu être une première rencontre assez embarrassante, pensa Crowley, si ce n’était pas si cliniquement embarrassant.

L’homme se recula après une minute, rangeant l’outil avec la lumière dans sa poche, et lui fit un grand sourire. « Comment t’appelles-tu ? »

« Crowley, » répondit-il immédiatement, par réflexe.

« Crowley… chouette nom, Crowley, » L’homme hocha la tête pensivement. « Si je peux me permettre, tu as de très, très beaux yeux. »

La remarque fut suffisante pour tirer le démon de sa stupeur. Son cerveau rattrapa enfin le monde qui l’entourait et il fit un mouvement brusque de la tête en clignant des yeux. « Qui êtes-vous, alors ? »

L’homme continua de sourire d’un sourire si éclatant que ses dents auraient pu être des étoiles. « Je suis le Docteur. » dit-il gaiement.

« Quoi, un ophtalmo ? » Crowley croisa les bras sur son torse avec irritation. « Je n’ai besoin d’aucune attention médicale, merci bien, c’est juste mes yeux. » Voilà une chose qui ne lui avait pas manqué durant sa période de relative isolation émotionnelle – effacer les souvenirs des gens après qu’ils aient vu ses yeux en de rares (mais pas aussi rare qu’il ne l’aurait souhaité) occasions.

« Non, juste le Docteur, c’est mon nom. Alors ils sont vrais ? Tes yeux ? »

« Bien sûr qu’ils sont vrais, » claqua le démon, qui perdait rapidement patience. Il rassembla un peu de son pouvoir pour suggérer à ce Docteur que ça serait une bonne idée d’arrêter de penser à ses yeux, et aussi de peut-être dégager.

« Ce n’est pas très gentil, » dit allègrement le Docteur. « Je croyais qu’on s’entendait bien, et tu trafiques mon cerveau ? Attends une minute… »

Crowley eut l’air penaud ; il eut un discret rire nerveux et regarda ses pieds. « Désolé, » marmonna-t-il. « C’est juste que je devais le faire, tu sais, parce que – attends, quoi ? »

« Tu n’es pas humain, n’est-ce pas, Crowley ? »

C’était une dangereuse question, le genre dont il préférait en rire d’habitude, mais il ressentait une inexplicable affinité, un sentiment naturel de confiance. Il n’était pas un homme du genre à lui jeter des pierres parce qu’il était une abomination envers le Paradis, il le savait. En plus, il avait _su_ quand Crowley lui avait implanté l’idée dans son esprit, et aucun humain ordinaire ne pouvait faire ça. Alors il lui dit la vérité. « Pas vraiment, non. » dit-il en douceur, « mais toi non plus. »

« Pas vraiment, non. » lui répéta le Docteur. Il se tourna en parlant pour faire face à Crowley et commença à marcher à reculons, lui faisant signe de le suivre. « Alors qu’es-tu ? Un extraterrestre ? Je n’en avais jamais rencontré un comme toi avant. D’où viens-tu ? »

Il marcha d’un pas vif pour rattraper l’allure du Docteur, maudissant ses jambes incroyablement longues. « L’Enfer, » dit-il impassible, juste pour voir sa réaction. « Je suis un démon de l’Enfer. »

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils. « Ce n’est pas possible. »

« Tu es quoi toi alors ? »

« Je suis un Seigneur du temps de Gallifrey. »

Crowley explosa avec un bref rire. « Là c’est juste du charabia. » dit-il, en agitant un doigt accusateur au Docteur. « Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire même, Seigneur du temps ? »

Le Docteur haussa les épaules. « C’est comme ça qu’on s’appelle. Sûrement parce qu’on maîtrise l’énergie du tourbillon du temps et qu’on contrôle le voyage temporel, mais je radote. »

« Es-tu fou ? » Crowley leva les yeux vers lui, en fronçant les sourcils par réel souci. « Le voyage dans le temps n’est qu’un mythe. Le temps avance perpétuellement comme le monde entier pourrit. »

« Tu me dis que tu es un démon qui vient de l’Enfer, mais l’idée même que nous ayons maîtrisé le voyage dans le temps est trop étrange ? Enfin, je dis ‘maîtrisé’, » dit honteusement le Docteur en rectifiant son affirmation. « Ça n’a pas été totalement parfait. Et ça ne le sera jamais non plus, parce qu’il n’y plus que moi maintenant. Personne d’autre pour – bref. » Il renifla en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. « Tu as pourtant raison, le temps continue d’avancer, non ? Certaines choses sont juste…inévitables. Mais c’est bon. On ne peut pas reporter ça pour toujours, mais on peut s’amuser tant qu’on est là, pas vrai ? »

Le démon hocha lentement la tête et se demanda à partir de quel moment il avait complètement perdu le fil de la discussion. « Oui, » murmura-t-il avec un sentiment fort d’anxiété. « Alors que…fais-tu exactement ? »

« Oh, je passe juste dans le coin, » répondit le Docteur, la nostalgie présente dans sa voix remplacée une fois encore par une sorte d’innocence radieuse. Il se retourna pour marcher aux côtés de Crowley plutôt que devant lui. « Je suis un voyageur. Et toi ? »

« Je, eh bien – enfin, je, tu sais – je – je suis un démon. Je tente les gens vers le pêché. » Crowley décida d’omettre la partie où il devait remplir des rapports abrutissants, celle où il ne voulait faire de mal à personne, et celle sur son meilleur ami ange, mais il ajouta. « Je suis là depuis le Jardin d’Eden. »

« Wow, » souffla le Docteur émerveillé. « Je suis ici depuis dix heures ce matin. Je voulais juste prendre un verre. C’est un vrai plaisir, cette année. »

Le démon ne put réprimer sa curiosité : l’homme avait parlé de voyage temporel, après tout, et alors qu’il n’y croyait pas vraiment, il était parfaitement prêt à nourrir un certain intérêt. Le Docteur lui offrait le même respect par rapport à tout son truc de démon, de tout façon. « Où étais-tu avant ça ? »

« Je ne devrais pas te le dire, » dit-il. « Révéler l’avenir, c’est un peu contre les règles. »

L’étincelle dans son regard s’illumina et il leva un sourcil. Crowley s’approcha pour que son murmure à voix basse soit entendu. « Tu ne sembles pas du genre à suivre les règles. »

Le Docteur fit un large et grand sourire qui n’atteint pas ses yeux. « Très bien, si tu veux tout savoir, je rendais visite à un vieil ami à la fin du seizième siècle. Je voulais passer par là et régler quelques détails avant que – bref. »

« Avant quoi ? »

Le sourire avait disparu à présent, remplacé par un regard qui oscillait entre de l’apitoiement sur soi-même, une haine de soi, de la culpabilité, de la fierté, de la résignation et une féroce volonté de se battre tout ça ensemble. C’était un regard que Crowley n’avait jamais vu que dans un miroir. Le Docteur prit une profonde inspiration. « Avant que je meurs, » murmura-t-il finalement. « C’est pour bientôt. »

« Oh. » Le démon eut l’impression que tout l’air fut expulsé de ses poumons. Il n’aimait pas parler de mortalité, jamais, surtout pas de la mortalité de ceux qu’il appréciait. Et il appréciait ce Docteur, même s’il détestait l’admettre. Quelque chose en lui lui faisait se sentir en sécurité et en terrain familier, une connexion immédiate entre esprits semblables, et Crowley ne _souhaitait_ pas sa mort. « Bientôt comment ? »

Le Docteur soupira, une courte expiration, et détourna le regard, comme s’il avait honte. « Dès que j’aurai décidé d’y faire face, je suppose. »

« C’est simple alors. » dit Crowley avec désespoir. « Ne le fais pas et tu n’as pas à mourir. »

« Il le faut, » murmura le Docteur, d’une voix douce emplie de regret. « Toute chose fait son temps et meurs. Mon temps est venu, et tout – tout va bien. On a une particularité, mon peuple je veux dire, et je – enfin, je continuerai d’exister, mais ça ne sera plus moi. »

Crowley secoua désespérément la tête et agrippa le bras du Docteur, en le saisissant fermement avec ses deux mains, les faisant s’arrêter tous deux. « Non, tout ne meurt pas, non. Je ne meurs pas ! Je suis immortel, je suis un démon ! Tu pourrais – tu pourrais – je ne sais pas. Ne pars pas ! Tu n’as pas à partir. »

Le Docteur secoua la tête et tss-tss avec regret. « Ça ne marche pas comme ça, j’en ai peur. En théorie, je peux le repousser aussi longtemps que je le souhaite, mais ça doit arriver, et ça va bientôt m’arriver à moi. Je ne peux pas réécrire cette partie, c’est juste… »

« Ineffable ? » proposa amèrement le démon.

Le Docteur hocha la tête, inconscient de ce que représentait le mot pour lui. « Un peu, ouais. Et inévitable. Je pense que c’est – c’est vraiment la fin, cette fois. »

Crowley sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux, un lien distant avec la colère qui bouillonnait en lui. « Pourquoi se donner du mal, alors ? Quel est l’intérêt ? Pourquoi venir ici tout court, ou n’importe où d’ailleurs, ou faire quoi que ce soit ? » Il criait à présent, ils se tenaient au centre d’un square bondé et il s’en moquait. « Pourquoi voudrais-tu – pourquoi tu ne peux pas – tout le monde part toujours, » Il pleurait à chaudes larmes et sa voix se brisa misérablement. « S’ils ne meurent pas, ils partent, ils partent toujours, et j’en ai assez de ça, ok ? Je ne peux plus le supporter. »

« Je suis désolé, » murmura le Docteur d’un ton calme et doux, heurtant la poitrine de Crowley. « J’en suis tellement désolé, Crowley, vraiment. Tu es solitaire, n’est-ce pas, devoir continuer quand tout le monde autour s’en va. Je le sais. »

Crowley leva le menton et invoqua une petite quantité de son énergie en colère. « Vraiment ? »

« Fais-moi confiance, j’ai perdu beaucoup de gens dans ma vie. »

« Désolé, » marmonna le démon en reniflant pitoyablement, un sentiment de culpabilité prenant la place de sa colère.

« Je peux te montrer quelque chose ? »

Crowley fut pris de court pour ce qui devait être la seizième fois depuis sa rencontre avec le Docteur. Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et enregistrer son changement de ton, il exultait maintenant d’enthousiasme. « Euh – oui. »

Le Docteur sourit de nouveau, rayonnant véritablement, avant d’attraper sa main par réflexe pour s’échapper de cette foule de citadins en fête. Il ne courait pas vraiment, mais il était assez rapide pour que Crowley doive courir pour éviter d’être traîné derrière lui. Le démon pensa sèchement que c’était une bonne chose qu’il n’ait pas besoin de respirer, ou sinon il aurait du mal à le faire en ce moment. Il trébucha et n’osa pas demander au Docteur où il l’emmenait, ne s’en inquiétant même pas et profitant simplement du fait de se laisser guider ; c’était bon, il se souvenait de – mais non, c’était un mauvais train de pensée. Il fut interrompu avant que ça n’empire, heureusement, par le Docteur qui s’arrêta brutalement devant une ruelle.

« Et voilà, » déclara-t-il, en faisant un grand geste avec sa main libre vers…quelque chose.

Crowley se rapprocha pour mieux voir. « Pourquoi tu voulais me montrer une grande cabine en bois ? »

Le Docteur le rapprocha encore plus, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit pile devant. « Cette grande cabine en bois est mon moyen de transport. » expliqua-t-il. Il atteignit la poignée et poussa la porte pour l’ouvrir, la froide et humide petite ruelle maintenant baignée d’une lumière doré, révélant l’intérieur de la cabine.

« Ouah, » souffla le démon. « Ça c’est quelque chose. »

« Entre, » dit le Docteur et Crowley le fit.

« C’est – c’est…wow, » chuchota-t-il. « C’est vraiment beau. »

Le Docteur ria gaiement et sauta vers les panneaux avec les boutons, les leviers et les écrans incompréhensibles au démon. « C’est pas juste pour faire beau, » dit-il avec un sourire. « ça peut voyager dans le temps et l’espace. Tenté par un petit voyage ? »

« Je sais pas, » bredouilla Crowley, figé sur place.

Le Docteur pencha la tête sur le côté et eut un sourire suffisant ; il essayait de _tenter_ le démon et ils le savaient tous les deux. « Allez, je t’offre un voyage. Où tu veux. »

Crowley eut un moment de réflexion et prit quelques profondes respirations pour se calmer et pour accepter la réalité de la situation. Il se fit un petit discours d’encouragement dans sa tête – _Tu es un démon_, se dit-il, _tu ne peux pas être impressionné et incrédule. Tu es celui qui impressionne et qui rend incrédule. C’est ton job. Ressaisis-toi._

« On peut aller dans un endroit en hauteur ? » La question arriva de but en blanc, mais elle le coinça une fois prononcée. « Pour que je puisse sauter ? »

« Hé, non, rien de tout ça, » dit le Docteur d’un ton doux et calme, ses yeux soudainement empli de compassion.

« Oh, non je ne pensais pas – désolé. » dit honteusement Crowley.

Il avait pensé à une désincarnation, à quelque chose qui aurait pu passer pour un accident pour que ses supérieurs ne posent pas trop de questions et l’éloignent de là pour un bout de temps. Pas qu’être en Enfer serait une partie de plaisir, mais le bureau derrière lequel il serait pendant qu’ils remplissent la paperasse pour qu’il obtienne un nouveau corps ferait légèrement mieux passer le temps que l'attente à Londres, pensait Crowley. Avec de la chance, il serait capable de rester en bas au moins jusqu’à – eh bien, il n’avait pas organisé sa vie autour des voyages d’un certain être céleste, mais ça l’arrangerait bien que son retour à Londres coïncide avec celui de quelqu’un d’autre.

Mais il y avait le fait que le Docteur allait vraiment mourir et Crowley débarquait avec la remarque la plus insensible qu’il puisse faire, et la culpabilité commença alors à tirailler ses entrailles quand il réfléchissait à quoi faire. C’était terriblement égoïste de sa part d’être désinvolte là-dessus, critiqua une voix dans sa tête qui semblait de façon exaspérante très angélique. Il prit une profonde respiration et ferma ses yeux. Le Docteur parlait – radotait, en fait, sur quelque chose qui n’avait aucun rapport, comme un enfant excité encore une fois, et Crowley n’en écouta pas un mot.

« L’Afrique. » marmonna finalement le démon, dans un souffle, presque honteux.

« De quoi ? » Le Docteur s’arrêta de parler et de bouger comme un écureuil agité pour le regarder d’un air curieux.

Crowley secoua la tête en regardant ses pieds. « Rien. » dit-il. « c’est débile, tu n’as pas besoin de – n’y pense pas. Je pensais juste à voix haute. » Il ne leva pas les yeux pour voir le visage du Docteur, mais il eut le sentiment entêtant qu’il lui faisait ce regard compatissant à nouveau, celui avec les grands yeux. « Je disais juste, j’aimerais aller en Afrique. Si ça te dérange pas. »

« Bien sûr que non, » répondit le Docteur, sans hésitation, en se dirigeant immédiatement vers les molettes et les boutons. « Quelle partie de l’Afrique ? A quelle période ? Les possibilités sont infinies. »

A grandes enjambées vers la console, Crowley regarda derrière l’épaule du Docteur. « Euh, peut-être – Tombouctou, je pense, » dit-il avec beaucoup d’incertitude. Il voulait se donner un air nonchalant, comme si visiter la ville lui était venu sur un coup de tête, mais les mots sortirent plus comme s’il venait juste de comprendre comment les prononcer. « Mais à cette époque. Aujourd’hui, même. Je veux juste – je veux juste y aller. »

« Certain ? » Le Docteur fronçait les sourcils et semblait sur le point de lui demander si tout allait bien, mais il sut quoi dire à la place. « Tu peux aller où tu veux, à tout moment, je suis sincère. »

« Non, je veux Tombouctou, » dit-il, un peu plus fermement cette fois, avant d’ajouter après coup, « s’il te plaît. »

« Très bien, on y va. Tiens-toi bien. » Le Docteur fit un large sourire en attendant que le démon agrippe la rampe la plus proche, et tira avec joie un levier, provoquant un énorme à-coup qui le fit tomber au sol.

Ça n’avait rien avoir avec l’équitation ou une calèche tirée par des chevaux, ou même voler d’après son expérience. C’était plus comme être dans une grande cabine qui tentait contre toutes les probabilités et les lois de la physique de ne pas finir en morceaux. Crowley commençait juste à remercier la puissance qui empêchait ça d’arriver, puis le tremblement se stoppa et le Docteur tendit une main pour l’aider à se relever.

Crowley cligna des yeux vers le Docteur et vers la porte. « C’est bon ? »

« Yep. De l’autre côté de la porte il y a Tombouctou. » Le Docteur se tourna pour regarder un de ses écrans sur la console centrale. « Dans une grande bibliothèque, il me semble. »

« Comment – je veux dire. Ça ne fait rien. » marmonna Crowley, en se mordant la lèvre. Ça devait être une absurde coïncidence, se dit-il, qu’il ait fini exactement là où il voulait être, dans une grande ville comme celle-là. Le Docteur n’aurait jamais pu savoir – il ne le lui avait pas dit.

Mais le Docteur le regardait et lui offrait un sourire qui pouvait seulement être qualifié d’entendu. Crowley n’eut même pas le temps de demander ce qu’il signifiait avant qu’il ne prenne la parole. « Interface psychique. » expliqua-t-il, en semblant content de lui. « Elle vous emmène toujours là où vous devez aller. La bibliothèque n’est jamais un mauvais choix, je pense. »

« Alors je peux – je peux aller dehors ? Et me promener là-bas ? »

« C’est juste une bibliothèque, Crowley, franchement. Tu ne voulais pas t’essayer au voyage temporel ? »

« Non, » répondit Crowley, en déglutissant nerveusement. « Non, j’ai eu assez de temps comme ça, sans compliquer encore les choses. »

Le Docteur hocha la tête et fit un geste vers la porte en faisant un regard plein d’espoir à Crowley. En attendant qu’il aille dehors. Le démon remarqua, dans un sentiment de honte, que ses genoux et ses mains tremblaient. Il se traitait intérieurement d’idiot, d’idiot total. Il ne réagissait pas à la nouveauté de cette forme de voyage, ou au Docteur lui-même, ou à n’importe quels concepts bizarres et étrangers, il devait s’y habituer ; ça aurait eu plus de sens, ça aurait été moins gênant que la réalité.

Crowley repoussa ces sentiments, prit une profonde respiration et ouvrit en grand les portes pour se retrouver dans un petit coin perdu d’une des plus grandes bibliothèques de Tombouctou. Il fit un pas tremblotant vers l’extérieur et tomba presque à la renverse quand il remarqua immédiatement une masse de cheveux dorés.

Aziraphale était assis de l’autre côté de la pièce, le nez plongé dans un livre, semblant tout à fait satisfait, et la poitrine de Crowley se serra fort sous cette vision. Le démon fut submergé d’un sentiment qui ressemblait à du soulagement, de la joie et à quelque chose qu’il n’avait pas ressenti depuis un siècle, faisant monter quelques larmes à la surface qu’il n’autorisa pas à verser. Il n’avait pas été _inquiet_ pour Aziraphale, parce qu’il n’y avait pas de quoi s’inquiéter, mais il sentit soudainement la proximité de l’ange remplir un trou chez lui qu’il ne savait pas présent.

« C’est quelqu’un de spécial ? » Le Docteur l’avait suivi dans la bibliothèque, se faufilant sans qu’il le remarque, et suivait son regard stupéfait avec une curiosité spontanée.

Crowley hocha la tête, la bouche entrouverte et souffla un doux, « ouais. »

« Est-ce que tu vas aller le voir ? »

Derrière un pilier, Crowley se racla la gorge et secoua la tête. « Ça créera plus de problèmes sans que ça en vaille la peine, » murmura-t-il tristement. « Je voulais juste m’assurer qu’il allait bien. »

« Tu n’as pas encore pris le coup d’écrire des lettres, j’imagine, » taquina le Docteur, en tendant son cou pour jeter un autre coup d’œil vers le sujet de conversation.

« Non, je – justement, » protesta Crowley, en passant totalement à côté de la légèreté dans son ton. « Je ne peux pas écrire de lettre pour la même raison que je ne peux lui faire savoir que je suis là. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce qu’on est censé être ennemis. » avoua Crowley. « Je n’devrais pas… » Il marqua une longue pause pour étudier le visage du Docteur et lire son regard, avant de continuer. « Il ne devrait pas me manquer. »

Le Docteur plissa les yeux et plaça une main, ferme mais douce, sur l’épaule de Crowley. « Mais c’est le cas, non ? »

« Pas mal, ouais. » dit Crowley, en hochant la tête. Il entendait les habituelles protestations dans sa tête, lui criant de fermer sa sale bouche, d’arrêter de parler de ses sentiments, mais ceux-là étaient étouffés depuis trop longtemps, maintenant. La chance d’être honnête, de le dire à quelqu’un d’autre, était irrésistible, particulièrement en sachant qu’il était probable qu’il n’ait plus la chance de le dire quand ça importera le plus.

« Il me manque tout le temps, » dit-il, en noyant la voix dans sa tête. « Je crois qu’il considère ça comme un voyage de recherche, » poursuivit-il avec un petit rire. « Il m’avait dit, avant de partir – leurs empires fleurissent, le commerce, l’architecture et la production intellectuelle sont tout simplement hors du commun, et il n’y est pour rien, ils ont tout réalisé par eux-mêmes. »

« Les humains, » murmura le Docteur avec un sourire.

Crowley lui sourit en retour. « Ils sont incroyables parfois. » admit-il. « Alors Aziraphale – c’est son nom, l’ange Aziraphale – a juste dit au Paradis qu’il souhaitait y aller quelques années pour observer. Il ne s’attribuera même pas le mérite, il est trop bon, il voulait juste les voir réussir. Et les manuscrits sont un bonus, j’en suis sûr. Mais, hum. C’est dur, avec lui parti. Plus dur de…voir le but de tout ça. »

Le Docteur regarda le démon, puis l’ange avant de revenir vers lui, les yeux larges et tristes. « Je peux te donner un conseil ? » Il attendit que Crowley le lui permette d’un air perplexe, puis poursuivit doucement. « Dis-lui ce que tu ressens. » Le démon alla protester mais il l’interrompit. « Réfléchis-y, d’accord ? Ne le repousse pas indéfiniment. Sincèrement, Crowley. C’est bien plus simple de perdre des gens que tu ne le penses, même si tu as tout le temps du monde. »

Une boule grandit dans la gorge de Crowley alors que les battements de son cœur s’accéléraient inutilement, et il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, si perdu dans ses pensées et ses inquiétudes qu’il craignait de s’y noyer. « Comment tu fais ? Continuer alors tout autour de toi s’effondre ? »

Le Docteur lui serra l’épaule d’un air réconfortant, faisant faire des choses encore plus ridicules à son cœur. « Pour être parfaitement honnête, je suis habituellement celui qui met le bazar partout, et après je fais de mon mieux pour arranger les choses. Ou des fois c’est pas ma faute, et je dois quand même faire de mon mieux pour tout régler. » Il regardait sérieusement Crowley avec une telle bonté pure que ce dernier dut détourner les yeux. « Parce que j’aide les gens, c’est ce que je fais. Parfois, je l’oublie, mais ils font un merveilleux effort pour me convaincre qu’ils méritent que je me batte pour eux et pour me rappeler qui je suis. »

« Oh, » dit Crowley dans un chuchotement faible et épuisé, les yeux vers le sol, avant d’inspirer profondément. « Je crois que j’aimerais rentrer à la maison maintenant, s’il te plaît. »

« Bien sûr. » murmura le Docteur en se redirigeant à l’intérieur la cabine. Il pressa quelques boutons et leva des molettes en maintenant son regard sur le démon, sans reprendre la parole avant qu’il soit sur le point de la faire décoller. « Tu sais que tu ne peux pas fuir pour toujours. J’ai essayé, crois-moi, ça ne marche pas. »

Crowley déglutit autour de la boule formée dans sa gorge. « Je sais, » dit-il doucement, avant de se racler la gorge et de le répéter plus fort. « Je sais. »

Le Docteur hocha la tête, semblant satisfait, et Crowley s’accrocha à la chaise alors qu’il tira le levier. Le voyage sembla plus doux que la première fois ; le mouvement manqua de lui faire perdre l’équilibre, et il fut capable de se concentrer sur ses problèmes pendant quelques secondes, malgré les tremblements. Il se demanda vaguement si le Docteur pilotait l’engin correctement avant l’atterrissage.

« Et voilà. » annonça le Docteur. Il jeta la tête vers la porte en refaisant le même regard complice à Crowley. « Londres, même ruelle, dix minutes après notre départ. »

Le démon se figea sur place, les yeux écarquillés et les poings serrés sur ses côtés. « Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire après ça ? » demanda-t-il pour détourner la conversation et pour essayer de gagner du temps.

Le Docteur émit un bref rire. « Moi ? Je me dirige vers le Carrousel Phosphorique du Grand Gestadt de Magellan. J’ai toujours voulu le voir, tu sais, et le voir tant que c’est ma dernière chance… » Il se racla la gorge d’un air embarrassé. « Et je ferai face à la chanson, j’imagine, faire ce que j’ai à faire. Et toi ? »

« Je… » Crowley entrouvrit la bouche et se tourna lentement vers le Docteur. « Je vais me mettre à faire des tentations à des niveaux sans précédent. Je pense que je vais commencer à enseigner aux humains comment lire. Et…peut-être que j’écrierais une lettre. »

Prêt à partir, Crowley tendit une main amicale, et avant de le savoir, il fut fermement enveloppé dans les bras fins du Docteur. Après un instant initial de choc, il entoura ses bras autour de sa taille et le serra en plongeant son visage contre son torse. C’était agréable, bien qu’inattendu, d’être embrassé comme ça, et par une personne qui savait ce qu’était un bain. Quand le Docteur se détacha, Crowley ne voulut presque pas se reculer.

« Merci, » dit-il la gorge serrée, en regardant le Docteur pour garder en mémoire son visage. « Vraiment, merci. »

Le Docteur sourit en inclinant sa tête sur le côté. « Pour quoi ? »

« Pour le voyage, » murmura le démon, « et pour le conseil. Et… pour me rappeler qui je suis. »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, » dit-il, son sourire s’élargit, exposant ces dents éclatantes. « Et merci, Crowley. Pour…ressentir autant, pour être attentionné. Pour avoir ces yeux magnifiques. Démon ou pas, je pense que tu es vraiment quelqu’un de bien. »

Crowley grogna en ricanant avec un faux dégoût dans la voix. « Oh, ne dis pas ça, tout allait si bien entre nous. »

« Tu es fantastique, » insista le Docteur, « et je suis certain que ton ange serait d’accord. Maintenant sors de là et crée des ennuis, ok ? »

Crowley claqua des doigts pour manifester une paire de lunettes de soleil qu’il plaça sur son nez de la plus tranquille des façons. Il posa une main sur la porte et se stoppa pour prendre une profonde respiration, calmer ses nerfs et apaiser ses pensées – _Tu fais ça depuis plus d'un millénaire_, se réassura-t-il, en laissant un éclat d’espoir s’insérer : _l’ange va bientôt rentrer_, pensa-t-il. Il ne le savait pas vraiment, mais il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’y penser.

« Au revoir, Docteur, » dit-il enfin, en feignant une confiance en soi. « Bonne chance. »

« Bonne chance, » répéta le Docteur.

Crowley traversa la porte et sortit dans la ruelle sale de Londres où ils étaient partis et regarda autour de lui pour assimiler ses environs. Un bruit comme le sifflement du vent ou un choc métallique se fit entendre et Crowley se retourna, bouche bée, pour voir la grande cabine en bois s’évanouir dans l’air. Et elle était partie. Il se demanda où il devait aller maintenant, ce qu’il devait faire ensuite.

« Bien, » murmura-t-il à voix haute pour lui-même, en craquant ses poings. La guerre était finie, la peste était partie, la famine était passée et la ville faisait la fête. Et Crowley n’avait pas l’éternité, alors il se mit au travail.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !  
N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ;)


End file.
